Hassan-I-Sabbah
This page contains information about True Assassin in Fate/Another. Innates Presence Concealment *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Renders True Assassin invisible if he stands still for 1.5 seconds but he can still block other units while invisible.'' Throw Daggers *'Type:' Technique / Weapon *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''True Assassin throws daggers coated in poison at up to 5 targets.'' **'Damage:' 180 initial, 13 poison damage per second. **'Slow:' 18% Attack and movement speed reduction **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 7 seconds **'Additional Details: '''Deals physical damage and can miss. Skills Ambush *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **True Assassin utilizes his Presence Concealment ability, becomes invisible and moves faster. If he breaks invisibility with an attack, he does extra damage.'' ***Lv 1: 8''' second duration, '''10% increased movement speed, 100 extra damage. ***Lv 2: 9''' second duration, '''15% increased movement speed, 200 extra damage. ***Lv 3: 10 second duration, 20% increased movement speed, 300 extra damage. ***Lv 4: 11 second duration, 25% increased movement speed, 400 extra damage. ***Lv 5: 12 second duration, 30% increased movement speed, 500 extra damage. **'Fade Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown:' 24 seconds **'Upgrade:' Phantom Attack (Activates when True Assassin attacks a unit while under Ambush, stunning it for 3 seconds and locking it with illusions for 5 seconds. While locked by illusions, the target takes 150 magicial damage per second. True Assassin disappears for 5 seconds when used and upon reappearing, he gains 50% magic reduction for 1 second. Has a 60 seconds unresettable cooldown) **'Additional Information: 'Unlimited Blade Works grants true sight to the entire area, so you can't hide with this. Self Reconstruction *'Type:' Self Modification *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''True Assassin reconstructs himself, healing himself instantly and then over a period of 5 seconds. Also gives him a chance to increase one of his stats.'' ***Lv 1: Instantly heals 200, then 200 over 5 seconds, 10% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 2: Instantly heals 250, then 250 over 5 seconds, 15% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 3: Instantly heals 300, then 300 over 5 seconds, 20% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 4: Instantly heals 350, then 350 over 5 seconds, 25% chance to increase a random stat. ***Lv 5: Instantly heals 400, then 400 over 5 seconds, 30% chance to increase a random stat. **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds **'Additional Info: '''Heal over time does not apply when True Assassin is at full health when Reconstruction is used. Steal *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **True Assassin swipes at the enemy, stealing some gold and giving him a chance to steal a random item from his target.'' ***Lv 1: 400 damage, 120 gold stolen, 10% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 2: 450 damage, 140 gold stolen, 15% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 3: 500 damage, 160 gold stolen, 20% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 4: 550 damage, 180 gold stolen, 25% chance to steal an item. ***Lv 5: 600 damage, 200 gold stolen, 30% chance to steal an item. **'Cast Range:' 150 **'Cast Time:' Instant Cast **'Cooldown:' 25 seconds **'Upgrade:' Delusional Thought (If used while under the effect of Shadow Surprise, then deals an additional 300 damage and stuns for 0.01 second) **'Additional Details:' It is impossible to steal Anti Magic Potions. Zabaniya *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''True Assassin uses his noble phantasm to attack the enemy, dealing heavy damage while healing himself for 50% of damage dealt.'' ***Lv 1: 600 damage ***Lv 2: 800 damage ***Lv 3: 1000 damage ***Lv 4: 1200 damage ***Lv 5: 1400 damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second (Zabaniya has travel time) **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 36 seconds **'Upgrade:' Delusional Thought (If used while under the effect of Shadow Surprise, then deals an additional 400 damage) Attributes Presence Interdiction *'Stats Required:' 17 **''Allows True Assassin to remain invisible while moving at night. If he attacks, he is revealed. Takes 1.5 seconds to regain full invisibility. Grants True Assassin immunity from being seen by Sentry Wards when he uses Shadow Surprise at night if he is outside of 700 range of the ward, but True Assassin takes 25% additional damage while using Shadow Surprise at night.'' **This means that True Assassin's magic resistance is effectively -12.5% at night when he uses Shadow Surprise. Protection from Wind *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Grants True Assassin immunity from Invisible Air and Windblade. Gives True Assassin a 15% chance to dodge any single-target spell.'' Phantom Attack *'Stats Required:' 16 **''When True Assassin breaks Shadow Surprise with an attack, he stuns the target for 3 seconds and locks it within illusions for 5 seconds. While locked within the illusions, the target takes 150 magicial damage per second. True Assassin disappears while this ability is being used and when he reappears, he gains 50% Magic Resistance for 1 second. Has a 60 seconds cooldown.'' Delusional Thought *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Adds 400 damage to Zabaniya if it is cast while under Shadow Surprise. Adds 300 damage to Steal and 0.01 second stun if it is cast while under Shadow Surprise.'' Assassination(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Shadow Surprise and Reconstruction within 5 seconds of each other. Can only be used during the night. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Each enemy hero and True Assassin himself, has a (100 / # of Enemy Heroes Targetable + 1) has been CONFIRMED chance to be targetted by True Assassin, when targetted, True Assassin will teleport to the enemy dealing 12 500 000 damage, or if he targets himself, True Assassin will suicide. Does not kill invulnerable enemies.'' **'Cooldown:' 300 seconds **'Additional Details:' Dead Heroes do not count in the equation. Will not target enemies inside Unlimited Blade Works. Does not work inside Unlimited Blade Works. Does not kills the target under the specific buff Spirit Link, leaving the target and the other users with the same buff with 1 health remaining. Category:Servants